


Tyler Hoechlin's Baby Mama

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Stories [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Kink, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dating Tyler Hoechlin, Derek Hale's Love Interest, Dom Tyler, Dylan's Best friend, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy sex, Sex, Stiles' Older Sister, Telling the Cast, Unplanned Pregnancy, Visits on set
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Tyler is happily dating Jace Wylerson and their relationship takes off in different ways





	1. Visit On Set

  
I just drove from Tyler and my shared apartment. I got to the set at around 5:15. "Hey Jace" I saw Roger the set security guard.

"Hey" I smiled back, he let me through. I parked my Impala in a secluded area. I got into Tyler's trailer, good thing it was soundproof

cause what I had planned for him would have both of us moaning. I got into the shower, the hot water running down my body

soothed my aching muscles. I got on my lace lingerie and robe, when I got out of the bathroom, I smiled, I heard Tyler's door open

and shut, I got behind him, wrapped my arms around his shoulders,

"Baby what are you doing here" He asked as I placed my lips on his neck, his heartbeat was increasing. He got up, stared me in

the eyes, I smirked at him as his lips pressed softly on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, He pinned me to the wall, I

felt him kiss my neck and I wrapped my legs around his waist, his lips pressed against my neck, my moans caused him to

groan as he  lightly grinded against my hips. I pushed him on the bed, he had this confused look on his face. I took off the

robe, my almost bare body exposed to him, his eyes traveled down my body, his lust filled pupils driving me nuts, he

gulped, I gave a bit of a sexy smirk to him, I shook my hips in a lustful manner, he pointed his finger at me and gave me

the 'come here' motion. I happily obliged his request, He then kissed me and I kiss passionately back. He picked me up

and I moaned in grace. He got up as I kissed his lips and I felt his hands unclasp my bra. I got his shirt off and kissed

his neck. I crawled next to him,his hands cup my cheeks and his lips press lustfully on mine. I giggle at his drive to get

himself and I to the Cloud 9 feeling. He gets on top of me, his swollen lips attacking my neck. I try holding back a moan,

but he finds my sweet spot, my moan causes him to grind against me. I feel him soon gets my bra and panties off, I feel

his finger go inside me and I squirm beneath him. He adds another finger inside my clenching pussy, I moan as I feel

my walls contracting.

"Tyyyylllleeerrr,Alpha" I moan out. He looks at me with a smirk.

 "Guess I found a hidden kink Jace" He said before licking my swollen clit. I grip my fingers in his gelled hair.

"Tyl...." I let out a pleasured filled cry as he left beard burn on my folds,

"Going to fill you up baby" He said as he licked my clit even faster. I felt my orgasm approaching,

"TYLER" I screamed as my orgasm spread through my entire body. Tyler kept lapping up my juices. I felt Tyler's lips

connect with my left nipple as he played with my even more swollen clit. He played with my other nipple lightly pulling

on it. I grinded  against him, I felt another orgasm approaching, his mouth switched to my other nipple as his other

hand went faster with my probably red swollen clit.

 "Tyler please" I practically begged him.

"Easy BabyGirl" He said as he got his jeans off and I flipped him, so he

was on top, and thrusted into me. I moaned and bit my lip to keep my screams inside.

"Tyler...I" I pant and I felt pure bliss. He keeps going trying to get me again. Again I feel the coil inside tighten and it

snaps. I claw his back with my dull fingernails. I soon feel him thrusting into me, I  grip his back as the tension in my

belly increases, soon it snaps, I let out a groan of his name, as he picks up speed, my name falls out of his mouth like a

song, his voice telling me he loved me over  and over again made tension in my belly appear again, and soon we both

fall over the edge. He collapses next to me, I am panting for breath, this wasn't sex at all, this was pure love making, I smile as

Tyler rolls over to me and wraps his arms around me to spoon. I quickly get comfortable, feeling his chest on my back, his

heart beating in perfect rhythm with mine own heart. I feel his lips on my shoulder for a few seconds before feeling them

on my neck, I ran my hand through his hair with comfort. he inhaled my scent and that is when I fell asleep,but not

before hearing,

"I love you" one last time before sleep took over my body. Tyler was practically a sex god.


	2. Finding Out

It's been a two months since the events that took place in Tyler's trailer, I was trying to sleep, but my

stomach was saying other wise, Tyler was asleep, I smiled as he was gripping the pillow, grunting in his sleep,

I went to get up and the room began to spin, my dinner was coming up, I ran to the bathroom and threw up,

I hear footsteps,

" Jace?" Tyler asked as I felt him pull my hair away, I felt hot and sweaty as hell, I gripped my stomach,

" Tyler" I whimpered as he picked me up, he placed me in the car and began driving, I wasn't feeling so hot,

I have been dealing with symptoms of frequent trips to the bathroom to either throw up or pee, I don't know what

is wrong with me,

" Where are you taking me?" I asked as he placed an arm on me, he looked at me concerned,

" To the hospital, I mean, Jesus Jace, you've been sick for a week and it concerns me" He grunted as we got to

the parking lot. He parks and I see him get the passenger side and open the door, he carried me inside,

" Help me please" Tyler cried out, I felt tired,

" Baby, I'm sleepy" I said as he looked scared, I see my vision going in and out, I felt him place me on a bed,

" Whats wrong with her?" Tyler asked as I see the doctors pushing him out of the room,

" Sir please step out, let the doctor find out what is wrong" A nurse said as I was reaching for him, 

" Please, just help her" He whimpered as I passed out, I could hear voices here and there, I soon woke to an

IV in my hand, Tyler was on the phone, 

" Tyler" I say horsey as he looked at me, he darted to my side,

" Dylan, I'll call you back" Tyler said as he hung up, I smiled as he held my hand,

" They find out anything?" I asked as I tried to sit up, but Tyler gave me a scowl,

" Don't do Derek right now" I glared back at him, he kissed the back of my hand, the one without the IV,

" They said that they would tell us when you woke up" Tyler said as he caressed my cheek. I nuzzled into his 

hand, I enjoyed his comfort, I see a doctor coming in with a chart,

" Ah Mrs. Wylerson, glad to see you are conscious" The doctor said as I sat up, Tyler kissed my temple as I smiled,

" So what was wrong with me?" I asked as he flipped the paper,

" Well we took some blood and found that your hCG were higher" He said making me confused, along with Tyler,

" What does that mean?" I asked as I see him smile,

" It means that you're Pregnant" He said as I stiffened, I looked at Tyler, he looked as shocked as I was, I gulped,

" How long?" I asked as I picked at my thumb, the doc looked at the paper,

" You are about a month along" He told me as I nodded, I was still surprised,

" When can I leave?" I asked as Tyler was looking at me,

" We would like to moniter you for one more day, then you can be discharged" The doctor says as he left the room.

" Tyler?" I whimpered as he looked at my belly, he looked up at me and sighed,

" You scared me Jace" He said before cupping my cheeks,

" I didn't know I was pregnant" I said as he sat down, he stared at my belly again,

" my period is irregular" I said as he smiled at me,

" What do we do?" I asked as he stared at me,

" What do you want to do?" He asked as I held his hand.

" I don't want to abort it, I am against it" I said as he placed his hand there, I covered his,

" And I don't either, and I don't want to give it away" Tyler said as I smiled, I rubbed his hair,

" Then I guess we are having a baby Hoechlin" I grinned before he kissed me, I kissed back, he pulled away and smiled at my 

still flat stomach,

" So inside of you is a baby? Our baby?" He asked as he placed his large hands there, I nodded as he smiled,

" This is amazing" He replied as he placed his head there.


	3. Telling Them

I watched as Tyler was resting his head close to my stomach, it was about two weeks since we found out I was pregnant with Tyler's baby, it

was interesting to say the least, Tyler was sweet to me, I rubbed his head,

" Think we should tell the cast I'm pregnant?" I asked as Tyler smiled as me, he let out a weird purr,

" Maybe" He grinned as I got up and smirked, I grabbed my jacket,

" Come on Ty" I grinned as he got up, he wrapped his arms around my stomach, he kissed my neck as I got his phone,he grabbed it from me,

" You are something else Tyler" I growled lowly, he smirked as he placed his hands on my stomach again, we got in the car and drove to set,

as we got in I see Posey and Dylan,they didn't know anything, it was my day to shot, so Tyler and I decided to reveal the baby for a scene,

I don't do dangerous stunts.

" I gotta get to my dressing room" I groaned as I felt the baby move, Tyler kissed me goodbye, my characters name was Jaclyn Stilinski, I was

casted for Stiles' older sister, she didn't show up till Season 2 Episode 3 Ice Pick. About a half hour I was ready for my scene, we were

shooting Season Three Episode Nine, I was at my marker,

Jeff found out that I was pregnant, but I would remain on the show, he gave the ok to reveal it, it would make the gag reel, I just knew it,

I see the cast watching, Tyler was waiting on the other side of the under hood of the school we are shooting at,

" Derek and Jaclyn scene one, marker, Take one, action" Jeff said as I smirked, I heard the familiar click, I knew my script, I walked to my

marker,

" Derek?" I asked as I see 'Derek' appear, he smiled, I darted to him, he wrapped his arms around me,

" I'm here now. And you were safe. Trust me." Tyler said as I heard his familiar Derek's voice, it sent a shiver down my spine,

" I don't feel safe" I said as I crossed my arms sternly at him,

" It's the Alpha Twins, isn't it?" 'Derek' asked as I shook my head,

" It's not that" I said offscript, I see the camera was about to cut, but Jeff shook his head,

" Tyler it's because I'm pregnant" I said as he smirked at me, I see Crystal, Posey and Dylan shocked, I began to chuckle,

" Cut" Jeff said as Posey, Crystal and Dylan came up and smiled,

" Is she actually pregnant?" Dylan asked as Tyler held me,

" Yes, I'm pregnant" I grinned as I see Tyler pulling out the Ultrasound, Crystal smiled as I smirked,

" Congrats man" Posey grinned as I smiled, he hugged Tyler,

" Alright let's shot this scene, it's gonna be a long day, that's going to make the gag reel" Jeff said before hugging me, I got back to

my marker,

" Derek and Jaclyn scene one, marker, Take two, action" Jeff said as I heard the click, I walked out,

" Derek?" I asked as I see him appear, I walked over and kissed him, it wasn't Derek kissing me, it was Tyler, it was full of love, our

foreheads touching.

" I'm here now. You're safe. Trust me." 'Derek' said as he stared at me,

" I don't feel safe" I said as I crossed my arms, 

" It's the Alpha Twins, isn't it?" 'Derek' asked as I shook my head.

" No, they walk around this school as if nothing happened, if I get the chance, I'm tearing their fur off and making it into a rug" I

said with anger in my voice, 'Derek' smiled at this,

" You need to smiled more Der" I grinned as I heard the bell ring, I groaned as he smirked,

" Some days, I just wanna take a sledgehammer to that bell." I growled as he smirked at me,

" Skip" 'Derek' said as I shook my head,

" I can't, do you know what my dad would do?" I said as he inhaled on my neck,

" Jaclyn Stilinski, senior girl, you can skip three classes" He grinned as I bite my lower lip,

" I have to go, but I'll see you after" I quirked my eyebrows at him, he smiled as he curled his pointer finger under my chin as his thumb

on my chin as he rubbed it lovingly,

" I promise, I will see you after" 'Derek' said as I felt his lips kiss my lips, my hand went to his left cheek.

" And scene" Jeff commented as Tyler and I walked to our sets, Posey came up and smirked as Tyler and I were hugging,

" You guys look perfect together" Posey commented as I smirked, the end of the day was long, but we managed to finish, Tyler and I 

went home, I got into my pjs, Tyler just put on sweats, he got into bed and pulled me into his front,

" I love you both" Tyler whispered as I smiled, I soon fell asleep, but I felt his hand go to my belly as I passed out.

 

 


	4. First Movement

I smiled as my ten week belly was rounded,

" Amazing" I said as I remembered Jeff wrote in that my character was pregnant, they revealed it during "Alpha Pact"

" the baby move yet?" Tyler asked as I shook my head, he sighed, I got to the door, I sighed,

" Derek, Peter and Jaclyn scene one, marker, Take one, action" Jeff said as I heard the click, I was wearing a leather jacket, zipped up

" Great" I said as I entered the Loft area, I see 'Derek' sewing up 'Peter's ' finger,

" Ow! Don't you have any anesthetic?" 'Peter' asked as 'Derek' smiled,

" Yep." 'Derek' said as I walked to my marker,

" Peter what did you do?" I asked as I crossed my arms,

" Well, are you at least going to tell me what I risked life and digit for?" 'Peter' asked as 'Derek' got the Rowen wood cylinder,

" I'm going to show you" 'Derek' said as he opened the container, I looked over and watched as the prosthetic claws came out,

" After the fire, that's all that was left of her." 'Derek' said as 'Peter' gripped a claw.

" Talia. I can't decide if that's touching or morbid. I guess the real question is, what are you planning on doing with them?" 'Peter' asked,

" I have to ask her something. And from what I've heard, this is the only way it's possible." 'Derek' said as I cringed,

" You gotta be kidding me." 'Peter' said as he looked at 'Derek',

" Why do you think I sewed your finger back on?" 'Derek' said as he smiled at him.

" And Scene" Jeff called out as Ian smiled at me, I sat down, I felt some pain in my back,

" Back trouble?" Ian asked as I nodded,

" I got it" Tyler said as he began rubbing my lower back, I moaned lowly, it felt really good, I laid back, I felt something, I unzipped the leather,

" What was that?" I asked as I felt flutters, I grabbed Tyler's hand and placed it on the bump,

" Our baby moved" I said as I smiled,

" I don't feel anything" Tyler said as he was confused, I chuckled as I got into position,

" Derek, Peter and Jaclyn scene two, marker, Take one, action" Jeff called as the click happened,

" You know, there's always an element of danger to rituals like this. I'm not particularly fond of them. Unless they somehow benefit me." Peter

said as I rolled my eyes,

" He always wants something" I grumbled, ' Peter' glared at me,

" What do you want?" 'Derek' asked his uncle,

" I want to keep them. Sentimental value. She was your mother, but she was also my sister." 'Peter' said as I cringed.

" Really? Peter?" I asked as he glared at me more,

" What? Am I not allowed a little bit of sentiment?" 'Peter' asked as 'Derek' pushed over the cylinder, he got up, I watched as 'Peter' putting 

his hand in, 'Derek' rolled his eyes before getting up,

" Too long." 'Derek' said as he slammed 'Peter's' hand in

" No! No, wait!" 'Peter said but he looked up,

" Five minute break" Jeff said as I smiled, Ian pulled his hand out and smiled,

" So how far are you Jace?" He asked as I smiled,

" Ten weeks" Tyler said as he kissed my neck, I cringed as he did this, I watched as Ian got the claws on,

" So do we have any names yet?" Dylan asked as I shook my head,

" Not yet" I replied before I sat down on the Hale Couch,

 " Derek, Peter and Jaclyn scene three, marker, Take one, action" Jeff told us before the click was heard, 'Peter' looked at the claws on

his hand

 " That's not exactly my color. This is going to be excruciatingly painful." 'Peter' said as 'Derek' was sitting in a chair, I walked up and held his

hand,

" Easy Jaclyn, don't touch him, you might get hurt" 'Peter' said as I took a step back, I sat on the small table,

" I still don't trust you Peter" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

" Just do it." 'Derek' said as 'Peter' smiled,

" Oh, I'm going to. I just wanted you to know we all have our petty revenges." 'Peter said as he "slammed" the claws into 'Derek's' neck, he

gritted his teeth,

" Cut, beautiful, let's lower the light for the last scene" Jeff said as I watched the technician work, I got in position,

" Derek, Peter and Jaclyn scene four, marker, Take one, action" Jeff told us before the click was heard, I paced before 'Peter' pulled the

claws out, 'Derek' palmed the back of his neck,

 " Did you see her? What did you ask her? Did she say anything about me?" 'Peter' asked as 'Derek' looked at him,

" Well, that doesn't look good." 'Peter' said as 'Derek' got up,

" Derek what happened?" I asked as he held my hand, he brought me into an embrace,

" You're my mate Jace" 'Derek' said making 'Peter' concerned,

" What?" I asked as 'Peter' smirked at me,

" I can't believe I didn't know this before, she's pregnant with your pup" 'Peter' said as 'Derek' held me,

" Yeah, I'm Derek's baby mama" I said rolling my eyes,

" Why didn't you tell me of all people Derek?" 'Peter' asked as 'Derek' growled at him,

" He is protective of me" I smirked as the camera pulled back.

" And scene" Jeff said as I smiled, Tyler and I went home, I passed out in bed, but I felt Tyler pull me in, I sighed as dreams

filled my mind.


End file.
